1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy game, and more particularly to a toy game improved so as to be suitably applied to the children of today as a challenging player participation throwing game with weighted game pieces.
2. Related Art
A toy game piece is one of typical traditional toys in Japan and commonly called a toy menko or merely a menko in Japan. A Japanese traditional toy menko or toy xe2x80x9cdumpxe2x80x9d is made of a pasteboard. A menko or game using such toy menkos or toy games has been highly popular among children since early times. The menko game is generally practiced in such a manner that a game player strikes his own game piece against an opponent""s game piece to overturn the latter, resulting in gaining it. Thus, the game exhibits increased gambling properties, to thereby be unsuitable as play for children. Also, a TV game has recently come into wide use among children. Such a circumstance causes the menko game to be rarely seen in the play world in spite of the fact that it exhibits increased play or game characteristics.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy game which is improved so as to be suitably applied to children of today while exhibiting increased play or game characteristics as in a traditional toy game or menko.
In accordance with the present invention, a toy game is provided. The toy game includes a game piece body and at least one weight member detachably mounted on the game piece body. The game piece body is formed into a plate-like configuration. The game piece body is provided with at least one weight mounting section for detachably mounting the weight member therethrough on the game piece body while preventing the weight member from being detached from the game piece body.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one of a card with indicia and a seal member for protecting the card may be arranged on un upper side of the game piece body. The card or seal can have a character or characteristics of the toy game piece described thereon.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the toy game is played on a game board made of an elastic material.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the toy game piece is generally formed into a square configuration.